Fenrirs cub
by jadecatXP
Summary: Fenrir finds two new cubs how will this affect everything? slightly AU, girlxboy,boyxboy


Hey everybody so this is not my first story I have posted here but I ended up deleting the others. But I hope all you guys like this one and give me a honest opinion.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

At the bottom will be links to what the characters look like!

It was December delicate snow flakes drifted from the sky to the forest floor. A fire crackled in the mouth of a small cave with two young children sitting near the fire cuddled up to each other shivering. The full moon would reach the sky in a few hours,most werewolves were staring at the sky just itching to change. But this would be Alisha and Wollys first full moon as werewolves and they were scared.

It was last month on this very day that they were bitten by rough werewolves and the rest of there family was murdered. It had snowed a few inches outside and Alisha and Wolly had gone outside to have a snow ball fight while there parents stayed inside. The had wondered off inside the woods throwing snow balls at each other and dodging them by hiding behind trees. But seemingly out of no were screams of terror filled the air both children froze there blood running cold. They started running towards their home but before they could reach the tree line something grabbed onto both of their necks dragging them away.

They had woken up a few day later with achy limbs in the middle of a unfamiliar forest. Alisha immediately noticed that her once horrible vision a trait passed down to both children from their parents was now crystal clear,her limbs although sore felt much stronger than before,her sense of smell was heightened she could smell the type of nut a squirrel was munching on a mile away,and her hearing had heightened as well she could hear the air swope around the wings of the butterfly as it flew by them. Alisha and Wolly had wondered around the forest for hours trying to find home,a village or just some kind of shelter,they ended up finding a small cave. They stayed in the cave for a few days feasting on berries,nuts,and water from the stream. They contemplated if there parents were still alive and even though the thought brought tears to there eyes they knew in there hearts their parents were gone.

It had taken a few days to find the small village that was just on the outskirts of the forest. Alisha pondered the idea of going to ask one of the villagers for help but she knew that they wouldn`t have the money to take them in and there were just to many horror stories of orphanages to risk it. So she settled for tacking care of them by any means possible so she swiped bread,cheese,meat,milk,clothes that had been left to dry outside,a thin blanket a family had left in their yard after a picnic,and books from the tiny library that might be able to tell them what was happening to them.

She had found out what they had became after reading one of the larger older books she had swiped. She couldn`t believe it at first it just seemed to crazy to be real but everything matched up. she didn`t tell Wolly until a few days after when she had come to terms with it. Wolly had took it as well as you could expect any 6 year old would. After awhile of counseling they both moved forward finding out what they could and doing what they had to,to survive.

It was now the night of the full moon and they had never been more scared. Wolly sat against Alishas side seemingly trying to mold himself to her,with his eyes squeezed shut,and his hands shacking. Alisha sat against the rough texture of the cave wall her face a blank mask starring at the endless sky,her hand rubbing sothing circles against Wollys back,and throwing sticks in the fire every now and then. Similar thoughts rolled through there heads what would happen if one of them didn`t survive the change to night they both knew they wounldn`t have the strength to go on if they didn`t have each other.

Suddenly racking pains filled both their bodies Wolly cried out and curled into himself Alisha grinnted her teeth almost cracking them and clinched her fist while tears gathered in her eyes. The pain seemed to have no end what seemed like hours went by with no relief in sight. Then it stopped in the blink of a eye Alisha looked around the cave in confusion everything was in black in white and the fire had died out. Alishas eyes widened in shock as she saw a beautiful wolf pup who`s fur was a multi color of white,black,and brown laying on the ground. She froze when she realized that pup was her brother Alisha made her way as fast as she could on her newly discovered four legs. She fell down on her tummy her white,black,and blond fur matting with dirt when she reached her brother. Tears of joy flooded her eyes as she heard the gentle puffs of air leaving his chest.

Howls ecoded outside the cave but not fierce blood thirsty howls you hear in the movies,these were calming like a mothers lullaby. Alisha placed her head on Wollys stomach protectively,stairing outside of the cave. A large silver wolf appeared at the mouth of the cave connecting with Alishas eyes instantly. He moved slowly and cautiously toward the pair on the floor he lowered his head to rest on Wollys stomach next to Alishas and for the first time in the last month Alisha felt safe,she felt like she had found home.

Thank you for reading!

Please comment!


End file.
